clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert's Plan
Herbert's Plan is the ninth EPF Mission in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge game. In this mission, you must attempt to put a stop to Herbert's misguided plan to super-heat the Club Penguin Island. Walkthrough Hide=''Plot and ending details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-| Show= The mission starts in the EPF Command Room, once again. Gary tells you, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, and Dot that everything is on red alert. Gary has found out Herbert's plans, and this time he is attempting to super-heat the entire island, but does not understand the consequences, which could most likely result in the entire island sinking. Gary then tells you his plan: direct the other agents with his new Heads-Up 3000 devices and search the entire island for Herbert. The Director comes on screen, and wishes you luck. You put on the Heads-Up 3000, and a map of the island appears out of the Command Room table. The other three agents report various things, such as sawing noises from the Ice Rink, and ice skaters moving to the Outback Pond. After searching the main areas of the island, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot meet up at the Ice Rink, where a large hole has been cut in the ice. Right as they are about to investigate, all three are captured in a net. You become worried and prepare to save them. However, according to Gary, their Heads-Up devices have gone offline, but he has installed an emergency tracking device inside of Rookie's Hat. He gives you a small device than can track the signal. You set off to go find the missing agents, as well as a grappling hook and jackhammer. The tracker leads you to the Forest, where you spot Herbert in a hot air balloon, but he flies off. You backtrack through the island, and end up at the Ski Hill, but the signal keeps going. You head down into the Wilderness, but come across a river that you cannot cross. However, Chill seems to have been lost nearby, and you have her freeze the bridge, allowing you to cross. You arrive at the base of the Tallest Mountain. You climb up, and come across Bouncer and Flare trapped in a cage, as well as Rookie. You help Rookie with Flit, and then save Bouncer and Flare with Chirp. Rookie gives you a Fishing Rod in case you need it later. Then, using the jackhammer Gary gave you, you dig through a pile of snow, letting you access a ledge, where Pop and Jet Pack Guy are trapped. You use the fishing rod to reel in Jet Pack Guy, who is tied to a rogue jet pack, and then have Chirp disable it with sound waves. However, this causes a large boulder to block the exit. You cut Jet Pack Guy free, and with help from Bouncer, knock down icicles to pop a balloon that Pop is trapped in, who helps you lift the boulder. With everyone here saved, you climb higher to search for the others. After climbing, you find a fake tree covering something. Blast is able to knock it down, revealing a cage, which Dot and Loop are trapped in. You assemble pieces nearby for a small windmill, which is attached to the cage. However, the pieces are all broken, and you must have Flare weld them together. After the windmill is fixed, the strong winds activate it, lifting the cage. Now that all the agents and Elite Puffles are saved, you climb up to the top of the mountain, where Herbert and Klutzy are. He announces his plan to heat up the island with his invention, the Mega-Magnifying Glass. Sunlight begins reflecting through the Mega-Magnifying Glass, burning a hole near the Mine Shack. You all start to wonder what to do, but then you receive a call from Gary. You tell him the Mega-Magnifying Glass is much too strong to break, but he comes with an idea. He tells you to find a way reflect the beam of light back at the device, and it will destroy itself. You grab nearby slabs of ice, and with the other agents, destroy the magnifying glass. Just as you are about to celebrate, the entire island shakes, and everyone begins to panic. Trivia *In pre-release footage of the game, Jet Pack Guy was seen wearing the Heads-Up 3000 at the Tallest Mountain, although in the actual game, he does not wear it there. Gallery Heads-Up 3000 map.png|The Heads-Up 3000 being used Ice Rink Floor Hole.png|The hole on the Ice Rink floor made by Herbert Agents captured by herbert.png|Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot being captured by Herbert Tracking herbert.png|Heading through the wilderness to the Tallest Mountain Rookie found.png|Finding Rookie, with Bouncer and Flare nearby JPG chained.png|Finding Jet Pack Guy and Pop Dot caged.png|Finding Dot and Loop, who are trapped in a cage Herbert at tallest mountain.png|Herbert announcing his plans Mega-Magnifying Glass.png|The Mega-Magnifying Glass